O'Malleycules (Duchess Style)
Duchess Productions' movie spoof of "Hercules". Cast: * Baby Hercules - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Young Hercules - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) * Adult Hercules - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Zeus - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Hera - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Megara - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Hades - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Philoctetes - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) * Baby Pegasus - Young Bimbo (Simba the King Lion) * Pegasus - Adult Bimbo (Simba the King Lion) * Hermes - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney Bonkers) * Pain and Panic - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) and Tabaqui (Mowgli's Brothers) * Rabbit Pain - Loopy (David Hand's Animaland) * Gopher Panic - Dusty (David Hand's Animaland) * Pain and Panic as Boys - Timmy and Martin (The Secret of NIMH) * Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Annabelle as Reindeer (Annabelle's Wish) * Nessus the River Guardian - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * The Muses - Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Rosita, Ash, Meena (Sing), Darma (Rock Dog) * The 3 Fates - Kismet (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: The Luck Stops Here) * Amphitryon and Alcmene - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Bumblelion (The Wuzzles) * Boys with Frisbee - Whopper (Pound Puppies), Nibbles (Tom and Jerry), and Vincent (The Angry Birds Movie; Angry Birds Blue) * Nymphs - Princess Atta, Rosie, and Gypsy (A Bug's Life) * Chariot Driver - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Sundial Seller - Marty (Madagascar) * End-of-the-World Man - Sid (Ice Age) * Heavy Woman - Peg (Goof Troop) * Burnt Man - Boog (Open Season) * Snowball the Cat - Spunky (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Catteries Not Included) * Fat Man - Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) * Tall Woman - Cow (Cow and Chicken) * Elderly Man - Nails (Cool World) * Hydra - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) * Carvings - Man's Dogs (Bambi) * Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Shnookums (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Painter - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) * Hercules Fangirls - Miss Kitty and her sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rock Titan - Koala Kong (Crash Bandicoot) * Frost Titan - Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) * Volcanic Titan - Draggadon (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) * Hurrican Titan - Wingo (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) * Cyclops - Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) * Ares, God of War - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Apollo, God of the Sun - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Mittens (Bolt) * Dionysus, God of Wine, Party, and Merriment - Tiger (An American Tail) * Hephaestus, God of the Forge - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Narcissus, God with white hair and purple skin - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2; Puss in Boots; 2011) * Gods - Various Animated Cats * Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - Bears (Sing) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie Spoof